Morgue
by Light1
Summary: Raziel has been cast into the Abyss, and his children left alone in the world at the mercy of their grandfather. How will the Razielim react?


**Morgue**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create.

Rating: PG

Part: One of One

Set: The day Raziel was thrown into the Abyss.

Synopsis: Father's morn for lost sons, children betray their parents and Nosgoth is ever changing.

**Morgue**

{Kain}

Change happens. Ridiculously simple as that sounds I feel it needs to be said. It is a well known fact that changes occur. Yet I have rarely been able to identify the actual point of transformation. The only obvious divergence from this that leaps to mind is when a vampire enters the state of change and emerges different. Under normal circumstances however changes are a slow. Landscapes adjust and warp over the millennia. It is only through disaster that we ever see it happening. The weather changes constantly but no one has ever stood on the cusp of the seasons and said to themselves, 'this is the point of change', again it is only through disaster that we can ever truly notice this change. Like all things people change but for the most part they do it gradually. I for one no longer like the same things now that I did when I was a child. I struggle to like the things I liked as a young man, or a fledgling vampire. My tastes have changed, but if someone were to ask I would be unable to pinpoint exactly when this happened. But once again when tragedy has struck change can be recognizable. I walked the corridors of Raziel's former home and realized that I had changed. I used to enjoy this place. Those who walk here have respect but they do not toady to me, they do not parade themselves or put on airs, and they do not cause catastrophes. When I had wanted to come here in the past they had always kept a respectful distance whilst acknowledging my presence and status but beyond that they knew why I was here and left me to it. I preferred this to the cowering children of Melchiah, or the metaphorically slimy children of Zephon who would all but lick the earth I strode on in hope of winning favor. Rahab's children were rude, and all but ignored me completely unless I physically started to injure them. Dumah's children seemed to think great boasts would win my favor, suddenly increasing their feats of endurance when I happened to walk by and Turel's children fancied themselves alchemists, one of them nearly set my hair alight trying to show me a weapon he invented.

Raziel's children were quiet but not obtuse and were more to my taste. I believe this is why he chose to sire those he did; he knew I would prefer these children. Like his brothers Raziel was always trying to win favor. Unlike his brothers however, he was good at it. Until only a few hours ago when I had ordered him cast into the abyss. This place is hushed now and I find it unsettling, his children are still here and they are watching but no one dares approach. Even although they are here this place is hollow like an empty shell. I should have it destroyed but it would be a great deal of effort for something petty and trivial. Not that I am above using large amounts of force for petty goals. But I would rather this particular character trait remain somewhat hidden. I would no longer be a legend if all my faults were known. God's that are petty do not remain Gods for long.

No doubt this place will grow into a ruin like the rest of my empire will. The time stream has shown me the future I must endure, waiting for him to return to me. Nosgoth will become overrun by ghouls; mindless, inappropriate and offensive ghouls. But even ghouls will have their uses. Raziel will return and when he does he will need the ghouls and their masters to advance himself. He will need them to gain the power he will need to confront me, to follow me and finally to free us both. He will hate me but he will do what needs to be done and perhaps when he has a greater understanding he will cease to hate me. It is a secret hope of mine. I did not enjoy sacrificing him, and being here is a sore reminder of what we were before I cast down. I am in one of the central quarters now, and his children are growing bolder, emboldened by news and whispers. One of them cracks under the pressure and rushes towards me. It is a woman, her expression is twisted in terror, her words are to rushed and garbled to make out. But she is the catalyst and like sheep the rest soon follow. His children crowd me. Some grabbed at me but backed off when I snarled. His eldest approached slower than the rest, easing his way through the crowd to me, encouraging his siblings to retreat to a respectful distance. When he spoke his voice was quiet, calm and unaffected by the question he asked.

"My High Lord," he dipped his head to me; "We have heard rumors, I beg you, put us at our ease, is our lord truly gone?" they all fell silent and waited for my answer.

"Yes," I nodded. There was no need to lie to them, at least none that I could see. "Raziel is dead. Cast into the Abyss for his betrayal." The silence changed, no longer an eager, nervous silence it became a shocked one. A few of the younger fledglings were indifferent and I expected them to be, they were too young to have known him. Those who were a little older were afraid but not saddened, again I was unsurprised, as these were not his children but rather his grandchildren and great grandchildren. Those who were his direct fledglings wept and I was pleased by this, but even so it angered me. I found myself envious that they could show this affection for him while I could not. They could weep, and shout abuse if they chose. They could openly display their grief. I could not, I was the God, and God's do not weep for their fallen angels. Then I noticed Raziel's eldest. He was not weeping, he was thinking, this gave me pause.

"My High Lord," he said after he noticed me staring at him "I offer myself in his stead."

"It is too late Child, he is already dead," I spoke softly, and smiled a little for him. It was pleasing to know that loyalty still existed.

"I do not mean to die in his place Father," he said smiling "I mean as ruler of these great people around us, I can be your favored son." I stared at him. I think I may have gaped but I'd like to hope not. The arrogant little bastard, I went to cut him down verbally but I stopped when those around us moved. They stopped their weeping and looked to the one in front of me. I smirked waiting for the outrage that never came. As one they went to their knees before him. One touched one of my talons; it was the woman, who had first approached me now she tried to take my talon in hers.

"Take him as yours high lord, he will make a good replacement," she crooned,

"Yes Father I will," he reached out to touch me. I broke his arm.

"I am not your Father," I snarled at him while he crumpled to the floor nursing his injury. "He was your Father, I am your Lord." The arrogant little monster thought he could simply walk into Raziel's place? I had expected this from my own children, from Raziel's brothers but not from his children. His own scions, how could they possibly think to replace him, a direct line of my blood. His brothers were at least that, they held my blood as much as Raziel had and they had always been fighting for his position as unofficial second of the empire. But they would never have it, but not for the reasons they thought. They had all wanted only my favor while Raziel had wanted my love, foolish boy that he was. I shook my head trying to clear it of such thoughts and turned to glare at the one who now nursed a broken limb and still watched me his expression shocked. The woman who had held my talon now let go but she still spoke.

"He will be a good replacement," she said again, this time those around her openly agreed. I was almost deafened by the chorus of agreement. These were his children and they were so quick to replace him with another. I snarled again, it was their second warning. The usurper smiled despite his injury, he was bleeding and he offered the bleeding limb to me. I shook my head.

"B…but I can be what you need," he gasped, his good hand reaching out to touch my leg. I laughed at him, how dare he imagine too know what I need. "I will be better than him Father." This time I took his head off. A single swipe and his head bounced on the cobbles. That was their third and final warning. They were silent for only a moment.

"Would you prefer me sire?" the woman asked, once again there was agreement. "Why take a son when you can have a daughter, I could be a queen for you." You only get three warnings. It was a monumental change in Nosgoth. It was genocide.

**End**


End file.
